Swift Current Outlaws
The Outlaws are a professional hockey team based out of Swift Current, Saskatchewan, Canada. They are members of Tier 1 of the GHL. Franchise History The Outlaws hockey club was founded in season 6 as part of a bring ex-cons back into society-program. It soon became clear that the ex-cons were crappy hockey players and the team was sold to a new owner, the "Terrasskioskens Vänner" group of investors. Their first move was to hire Nikita Chrustjov as the new GM. Through a series of trades and FA signings Chrustjov acquired key players like forwards Dick Culkin, Ali Drehmer and Abraham Zoltek, defenseman Syvatoslav Fomin and goaltender Nicholas Brodtmann, and turned the Outlaws from a recreational beer league club to a professional hockey club. The Outlaws steamrolled the opposition in their first full GHL season and promoted to tier 3 after registering a 35-2-1 regular season record and a stunning 6-1-0 playoff run. In the off-season Chrustjov signed free agent forwards Ariel Laumeyer, Loyd Wattles and Joacim Burdge. The trio would carry the team to two consecutive 1st place finnishes in league 53, a league championship and promotion to tier 2, after a spirited playoff final series against arch enemies Koala Infestation. Game 1 of the series became historic as it was decided in quadruple OT. Ariel Laumeyer, who scored the game winner on a breakaway, was named Playoff MVP. The team spent four seasons in league 16, tier 2. After a tough struggle to stay in the league in their first season, the Outlaws later became a top team with the addition of goal scoring wingers Rico Aharonof and Swift Current-native Shane Slyton, goalie Granville Shindle and stud defenceman Isidor Gromov. In season 13 Chrustjov traded for PP specialist Bradly Swindler (who scored the 1000th goal in franchise history), and signed famous defender Hung Maddaloni plus another PP specialist in Daren Duman. These moves put the team over the top, and they entered the season 13 playoffs as the #1 seed. In a tight first round matchup against rivals The Great White North Hosers Isidor Gromov delivered a nasty hit on GWNH superstar and league 16 scoring leader Zakarias Deyarmin, who left the game and the series on a stretcher. The hit, which was condemned by the entire GHL community, only rendered a 2 minute minor and the Outlaws could go on to win the series. The Outlaws swept McLaren in the second round and defeated Team of Svipdag 2-1 in the finals, a series mostly remembered for sloppy defensive play and questionable goaltending. GM Chrustjov and the Outlaws had finally reached their goal, promotion to tier 1. It remains to be seen whether the team can establish itself in the top league, or if a return to tier 2 is a more likely scenario. Captaincy Season 6-7: Truman Brissette Season 8: Jayson Orobona Season 9-present: Loyd Wattles Retired Numbers #86 Worn by legendary defenseman Syvatoslav Fomin. Syvatoslav was a veteran leader on the young Outlaws team that won the league 877 playoffs in season 7. Before the start of season 8 he was traded, and two seasons later he was kicked out of the GHL for having repeatedly abused officials. A few years later he died in a tractor accident on his parents' farm outside of Krasnoyarsk in Siberia. Season-by-season record Note:' GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against Record book Seasons 6-13. Playoffs included in all-time records, not included in one season records. ''* indicates player no longer on the team'' Current Roster Recent news '''''July 2008 The Outlaws have brought in 25 year old defenceman Miika Hibley from killer colonel of league 96. "A very talented kid with huge upside", says head coach Abram Skeen, but he also points out that the young Finn should not be seen as a replacement for Hung Maddaloni: "That would be unfair and unrealistic, however I am convinced that this kid will be an important part of our blueline for years to come". June 2008 Superstar defenceman Hung Maddaloni has not been re-signed and is now a free agent. "We could not meet his salary demands, I have to say he is one greedy son of a b*tch", GM Chrustjov comments. The 35 year old defenceman registered 11 goals and 25 assists in 33 games with the Outlaws and was a +26, while averaging over 30 minutes of ice time per game. Category:TeamsCategory:Canadian GHL TeamsCategory: Tier 1 Teams